The Spider-Man
by Ayuma-chan
Summary: Highschool the time when Peter Parker became Spider-Man 'You know you don't get much sleep when you are fighting crimes and saving cats who got themselves stuck in trees.' and what about that girl next door find out in this cute short one shot! 'Spider-Man Spider Man a man that looks like a normal man but guess what he's got spider powers because he's Spider-Man'


**The Spider-man By: Rachel Wall**

 **A/N: Hello its been so long since I posted anything on here i'm sorry but this is a one shot. I found this very old story that I wrote please remember this is before I could write stories well you should get a kick out of it! Please read and if you want to review I understand if you don't want to anyways on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing!**

"Hey Pete look at this spider!"

"Cool Harry!"

"Dude you should touch it!"

"Nah man I don't want to get hurt!"

"Baby!" "Am not!"

"Am too" "Fine!"

"Ow aw man I think it bit me!" "Don't look at me."

"You were the one that called me a baby."

"Harry, Peter come in for some cookies!"

"Yes Aunt May."

"Alright cookies did I ever tell you your aunt is the best."

"We're in Highschool and we still act like we're four."  
"I'll race you." "You're on."

 **A Few Months later...**

I just learned I have Superpowers like a spider! Should I be scared? Should I be proud? Should I think I'm crazy? Is this just a dream? Mary Jane walked by me.

"Hey Peter, you feeling okay?"

I stood amazed, Mary Jane The girl I have a huge crush on talked to me.

"Uh Uh What? Yeah I'm okay"

"Peter Parker I didn't ask if you were okay I told you to answer the question"

My teacher told me. I shook awake realizing I was still in class.

"Oh uh Pi=3.14 so you have to take pi times five plus four to solve the equation."

Thankfully I already did the assignment and it was in front of me.

"Good Job Parker that is correct now pay attention."

My teacher had a surprised look on his face probably thinking wow I had to tell Peter Parker during class to pay attention.

"Yes Sir it won't happen again." I say embarrassed. Of course it was just a dream.

The bell rang signaling that it was time to go home. All the kids got their bags and left to their lockers. I stood by mine getting the books I would need for tomorrow's class. Harry came by my locker. Now Harry is a really good friend of mine, he's usually the only one who won't make fun of me.

"Hey Harry." I say casually.

"Hey Pete!" Harry says getting into his locker.

"I heard your teacher had to tell you to pay attention during class." Harry had this smug look on his face I don't like that look.

"Oh be quiet Harry I didn't get that much sleep last night." You know fighting crime and all that you can't really sleep when a cat is stuck in a tree.

"Oh didn't get enough sleep."

"It not what you think so shut up." I huff I don't know what he is thinking but I know it isn't good.

"Hey want to go by this diner and get a snack?" Harry asks.

"Sure sounds fun." The sound of my lock for my locker clicks and then Harry does the same with his and we walk to the diner we had a snack and played in the arcade and then It was time for me to go home so we both went our separate ways. You'll never believe it but Mary Jane lives next door to me. Talk about falling in love with the girl next door.

Time went on like it usually did, me being the nerd and Harry sticking up for me. But summer was coming soon. Oh those super powers I said in the start of it all. Well that was no dream. I needed a name, so I thought, hmm well I'm a man who has super powers like a spider I know SuperSpider! No no that doesn't sound right. I keep thinking then finally it hit me, no really it did. A art book I used to draw in fell and hit me on the head.

"Oww!"

"Is everything alright Peter?" I hear my aunt ask.

"Yes Aunt May everything's alright." Inside was an old drawing I drew and the title I put on it was Spider-Man hmm I like the name Spider-Man. 'Spider-Man Spider Man a man that looks like a normal man but guess what he's got spider powers because he's Spider-Man' I sang in my head over and over again. Spider-Man the new Superhero. Maybe I'll get the girl Mary Jane… I thought in my head. I thought I need to make a costume so nobody can identify me. Luckily I can work a sewing machine. After days and days of work and sweat I finally finished it. I was ready to fight crime! Watch out criminals because a new Superhero is in the neighborhood and I am Spider-Man.

Fin

 **A/N: So uh yeah um ha ha ha yeah I wrote it when I was little I thought it was cute well that's the story and it isn't going any farther so I hoped you all liked it if not well uh sorry. Review it if you want to if not thats a okay with me I just wanted to share it bye!**


End file.
